The present invention pertains to an internal bore welding torch apparatus and method for its use in making welds in remote locations. It pertains particularly to such a welding torch apparatus and method for which an elongated flexible welding wand is removable from the torch body.
Various arrangements and designs of torches used for internal arc welding in remote places are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,269 to Stevens et al discloses an elongated water-cooled torch having a rotatable stem for internal pipe welding process using inert gas shielded non-consumable electrode arc welding. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,716 to Martin discloses an internal tube welding torch having a radial electrode end integrally and rotatably attached to a motor drive end by a plastic insulating tube and using a worm and pinion drive for the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,767 to Byerley et al discloses a method for repairing a damaged heat exchanger tube in which a sleeve is inserted into the tube and welded in place. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,802 to Rogers discloses a method for repairing a degraded tube wall by securing a sleeve within the tube. However, further improvements for such internal tube welding torches are needed and have been sought.